


Heat

by Cottonstones



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7323247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottonstones/pseuds/Cottonstones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin could blame it on having just woken up, could say that his body's overheated because of the thick blanket currently tangled around his legs, but he knows that anything else would be an excuse. He knows that tingle, that warmth, like fire that pools in flickering flames, ready to engulf him. He's familiar with it.</p>
<p>He's going into heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission from a friend on Tumblr.

Arin's always been someone who's fairly in tune with his body. He can tell right off the bat when something that he ate isn't agreeing with him, knows right to the very second when he's coming down with a cold. It's no big surprise, then, that, when he wakes up one morning with the barest hint of heat building up along his spine, spreading in a line like fingers prodding gently at his bones, he immediately knows what to expect.

He could blame it on having just woken up, could say that his body's overheated because of the thick blanket currently tangled around his legs, but he knows that anything else would be an excuse. He knows that tingle, that warmth, like fire that pools in flickering flames, ready to engulf him. He's familiar with it.

He's going into heat.

He tries not to stress about his impending heat. He knows by now that sudden spikes in anxiety - or any other emotion - only serve to amplify his condition. The way that he sees it, the more worked up that he becomes, the more that his body craves that total loss of control, that need to hand everything over to his mate, to sink into that animalistic mindset.

He calmly makes eggs, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he putts around the kitchen. He's so aware of that warmth like a fever under his skin, but, at the same time, it isn’t pressing - not yet, not like Arin knows it'll be. He hasn't dealt with a true heat in a while. Ever since he presented as an omega, he's been on suppressants, carefully following the cycles, making sure to know the alphas around him so that he'd never be surprised.

Suppressants were a thing of the past for him, though. He hasn't used them since he found his mate, his alpha - Dan. Well, that wasn’t completely true. Arin would take half a suppressant on days like this, when he knew his heat was building up inside of him, just waiting to be freed. The suppressant didn’t stop his heat, not like it would if he had taken them regularly. Now, the half of the little, white, bitter tasting pill was used to keep Arin as ‘normal’ as possible, to allow him to function even through the first throes of heat. 

His relationship with Dan had been interesting. Dan had been an alpha who wanted anything but to be chained down to one omega, to give in to fairy tales about soulmates and mating for life. It was touch and go as they danced around the attraction between them, the growing need that rose like waves ready to crash over them, how, whenever Dan touches him, it's like every single atom inside of Arin responds, like he needs Dan right down to his biological self. Arin often thinks that the act of Brian, who also presented as an alpha, claiming a mate helped to settle Dan down, helped to push him in the right direction.

Arin slides his eggs on to a plate and sits down at the table to tuck into his meal. He should probably text Dan to give him a heads-up. The last time that Arin went into a true heat, Dan had been out of town on business and Arin had gone through the worst of it alone. Still, he was able to call Dan, FaceTime with him on the bed, the arm that was holding his phone shaking as he fucked himself on two fingers, his hole more slippery and wet than it'd ever been, his arousal dribbling down his thighs as he absolutely begged Dan to come home to him, to fuck him raw, to come inside of him and fill him up.

Dan is home this time with no immediate plans to leave, and Arin can feel that heat inside of him increase at just the thought of Dan being here this time around. If he thinks too much about Dan, about what it would feel like to have Dan pin him down and use him up...Arin shifts, feeling himself getting wet. He needs to calm down, his heart already beating quickly in his chest. He finishes his meal and grabs his phone, tapping out a short message.

_We've got a situation._

\--

Ross would say that he's fairly scatterbrained, his mind and schedule busy enough that sometimes certain things slip through the cracks. Sometimes, those things are insignificant; sometimes, they're not. Going into heat would definitely qualify as the latter.

He yawns as he wakes up, Brian already having abandoned their bed in favor of making coffee and taking a shower. Ross whines at the lack of warmth next to him, his hand spreading out along the sheets to feel for Brian even though he can already sense that Brian isn't in the room.

Ross presses his face into Brian's pillow, inhaling deeply and breathing in his alpha's scent. Usually, Brian's scent is comforting, works to loosen Ross up, but, this time, when he breathes in deeply, he lets out a shaky moan on the exhale, feeling his cock twitch between his legs. As Ross wakes up fully, the last traces of sleep leaving him, it's like someone's flipped a damn switch inside of him and his body is suddenly doused in flames.

"Oh, fuck," Ross whispers, and when he rubs his thighs together, he can feel himself getting wet, the fabric of his boxers already damp against his ass.

"B - Brian?" he calls, his voice shaking embarrassingly. How could he have forgotten to take his suppressants? "Brian!"

There are the sound of footsteps moving quickly down the hall, and then Ross wants to moan again because Brian's scent - coffee, musk, the smell akin to old paper and dust in books - fills the room and infiltrates Ross, making him arch his back just a little, ready to present himself.

"What?" Brian asks, sounding alarmed for a moment before he must catch the smell of Ross's arousal, how he's already turned on, rock hard and tenting in his underwear, absolutely soaked for Brian. " _Fuck_ ," Brian says, his voice straining on a tight growl.

"I forgot," Ross breathes, pushing his face into Brian's pillow. "It isn't full-blown yet. Will you fuck me? Stave it off? Do we ha - have time?"

"Ross," Brian says. He sounds like he's ready to admonish him, but Ross hears footsteps inching closer to the bed and then he feels the firm press of Brian's palm sliding along his back. He moans, loud and open, in the quiet of the bedroom, his hole growing slicker, needing Brian's touch so much, his body craving the attention of his mate, his alpha.

"We're supposed to be in the office in half an hour," Brian says, voice stern but beginning to edge toward amusement. Ross closes his eyes, too turned on to even consider leaving the bed, let alone getting dressed and going to the office. Brian's hands circle Ross's thin waist, one moving to cup Ross's dick through his boxers and the other pressing two thick fingers against his wet hole through the fabric of his underwear, making him moan again.

"So... how fast do you suppose I can make you come?"

\--

Dan re-reads the same email what has to be fifty times in a row. He can't concentrate on the tiny, cramped words onscreen, can't focus long enough to think of how to answer. He can't do anything because all that he can smell is Arin.

They're both in the office, not meant to record today, which Dan is grateful for - he's not sure that he could handle being trapped in such close quarters with Arin for such a long period of time with Arin smelling like _that_.

Arin isn’t even in full-blown heat, but Dan can already scent him so strongly. He smells delicious, musky and sweet, and Dan wants to spend a great deal of time pinning Arin down on the bed, nudging his thighs apart and licking into Arin’s hole, swallowing all of that sweet liquid that gets Arin so wet for him. Dan can practically feel his mouth watering.

Arin doesn't seem too affected, not yet. He pads around the office in a tank top and sweatpants, his hair tied back, comfortable and casual in his routines like always, but sometimes he'll feel Dan's gaze and look up, their eyes meeting, Dan able to smell the surge of arousal that courses through Arin's body, and it takes all that Dan has not to lick his lips right there on the spot.

He always thought that having a mate, someone who needed him so badly, would scare him, but it isn't scary when it's Arin. It's hot as fuck that Arin's the one who's so needy for him, so eager to be fucked by him, their bodies craving each other, craving every inch of their souls.

Dan's ears prick up because he can hear the sound of the outer door closing and then footsteps on the stairs before the inner door of the office is being opened, and then Dan is even more distracted because he's suddenly hit with a wall of pure omega arousal - and it doesn’t belong to Arin.

Even though Dan is a mated alpha, it doesn't mean that he's dead; his nature requires him to be drawn to the scent of a leaking and needy omega, even if that omega is also mated. Brian and Ross waltz into the room and Dan nearly chokes, the smell wafting off of Ross is so strong, so heady, that Dan feels momentarily dizzy. Not only can he smell Ross, but he can smell Brian all over Ross.

Ross tips his head down, cheeks red as he walks quickly to his desk. Brian smirks, eyes following Ross before they lock with Dan's.

"Don't look at me like that," Brian says flatly. "You know how heat goes."

Dan glances at Arin, whose cheeks go pink as he busies himself with anything other than looking at Dan. Dan cuts his gaze back to Brian. 

"Can't he take half a suppressant? Like Arin does, you know, so that we can work?"

"He forgot that his heat was coming. You could say that it was quite a surprise for the both of us when he woke up this morning already verging on full-blown."

Dan looks at Ross, who's shaking at his desk, shifting restlessly. Judging by the smell clinging to him, he's already been fucked; obviously, that was just enough to keep him together - but just barely. A hunger opens inside of Dan. The image of Ross on his knees, open and begging for Brian's knot, fills him, the same scenario shifting in his mind to him and Arin. He can see Arin shaking, barely keeping himself together with how badly he needs Dan's cock, Dan's knot.

"Couldn't even make it all the way here," Brian is bragging, laughing. "Had to pull over to fuck him on the side of the road."

Dan can feel his blood getting hot, and he doesn't miss the way that Arin shifts across the room, how he stiffens. The smell of his arousal fills the room.

With the way that Brian's smirk darkens, he can smell it, too.

\--

Arin makes it through the first work day. He tells Ross that he's a fucking idiot for not realizing how close to his heat he was. Ross was now unable to dilute it with the half a suppressant trick that Arin’s used for years. The fact that Arin’s first day of full heat hadn't hit him yet, striking him in slow waves, the small heat of arousal pooling in him is easier to manage, helping him get through the day.

Ross was on the next level, already shaking and needy, flooding the office with his scent, his body calling out for anyone to claim and use him. It only grows from there, worsening until the omegas are almost mindless with the need to get off.

Arin remembers his last heat and how much he'd longed for Dan. How he was nearly numb with how much he wanted Dan to fuck him, how, that night, on the phone, he'd said more shit than he probably should have, mouth loose with arousal. Arin can still hear himself like a ghost in his own head, whimpering, needy, into the bed, " _Breed_ me, Dan." Neither of them ever brought up what had been said, but Arin often wonders if Dan remembers it.

It might be for that reason that, when Arin kisses Dan goodbye in the doorway of the office, the warm California weather beckoning them out of the dimness of the building, his blood boiling at Dan's mouth sliding against his own, wet and just slightly rough with stubble, Dan touching his hips, making Arin burn where Dan's palm is resting, and Dan says, "Want me to come over?" (oh, God, does he want that, but he knows that he'll wake up with a worse heat than today, and, if he wakes up with Dan right there, he's not sure what bullshit will jump out of his mouth), Arin bites his lip, shaking his head before kissing Dan again, and says, "I think that I better be alone."

Dan doesn't argue. He smiles when Arin pecks at his cheek and says, "I'll see you tomorrow."

\--

The next day should be Arin's first day of heat, but when he sits up, soaking wet and hard as a rock, he feels more like he’s on his third day. His body is flushed and his blood boils. His mind is fuzzy as he lets out a small groan. What's going on? It should still be manageable. It shouldn't be so bad. Right? He has to go to work. He doesn't have time for this. He's supposed to record with Dan today.

The mere thought of Dan has Arin moaning, arousal pulsing through him. He needs him. He needs his alpha, his mate. They can't cancel the recording session, though - they'd already blown through their one-offs when Dan had to travel a couple of weeks ago and they needed their next batch to be done. Arin groans, unsure of how he'll manage this.

He's gotta jerk off, rough and fast, head thrown back as he pants and comes far too fast over his fingers. Even then, his erection doesn’t fade, dribbling thick, white strings of come down his shaft. He knows that it won't disappear until he's fucked, until Dan takes him.

He's no better off at the office. He's hard as a rock, the curve of his dick visible even in his baggiest pair of sweatpants. Arin holes up in the recording room, sweating and panting in the thick blanket that he's got wrapped around himself. Dan finds him, practically bursting into the room, his eyes wide as he sucks in a deep breath.

"Baby girl," Dan says, calm and gentle as he approaches the couch. "Why didn't you tell me it was so bad?"

Arin shivers at the sound of Dan's voice. Even being in Dan's presence is enough to bump up his arousal, his need. Dan sits at the opposite end of the couch, but he's close enough for Arin's senses to go crazy. Arin's sure that he's panting, a far cry from how in control he had felt yesterday.

"I..." Arin tries. "The episodes...and..."

Dan reaches out with his huge hands, beginning to fold back the blanket that's surrounding Arin like a shell. "You're going to overheat," he says as he peels away the blanket, letting Arin's body be blessed by the cool air in the room. He can see Dan stiffen, aware that, with the air conditioner running, his scent must be spreading all over the room.

"Forget the episodes," Dan says. "You come first." He speaks calmly, carefully, and in control, and Arin can feel himself giving in, agreeing with his alpha, his dear, sweet mate.

Arin is still hard, so fucking hard, in his pants, craving Dan just like before, just like when Dan was so far away and all that Arin wanted was his touch.

"D - Dan," Arin breathes, barely keeping himself together. He's shaking so hard on the couch that he's sure that he's going to pass out from trying to press his thighs together. He's flooding his underwear and pants and, fuck, maybe even the couch cushion with how slick he is, with how much he wants Dan.

"Yeah, baby?" Dan asks, reaching out and brushing his fingers through Arin's hair, moving the sweat-slick strands out of his face. That simple touch tears a moan from Arin's body.

"Will you...f - fuck me, please?"

"Right here?" Dan's voice is growing deep, his eyes burning so hot and electric.

Arin nods, shifting closer. "Please...please, I can't - I can't wait anymore. I need it. I need your cock, your knot. Please, my alpha, please..."

Dan's hand is on the back of Arin's neck immediately, slamming their mouths together hard enough to make their teeth clack. They ignore the pain in favor of the heat ready to explode between them.

With the heat, there's less of a need for romance. It's not their usual style, jumping right into fucking, but Arin doesn't need foreplay - he needs to get fucking pounded by Dan right the fuck now.

"On your hands and knees," Dan tells him. "Let me see how wet you are."

Arin moans, all but flying off of the couch, tugging down his sweatpants to his ankles and kicking them off in record time before he gets into position. He does Dan one better as he sinks his top half to the carpeted floor, his hands pillowing his face, presenting his ass to Dan.

"Goddamn," Dan says in awe.

He moves up behind Arin, who then feels a hand between his thighs, skimming through the slick that's coating his skin. When he looks over his shoulder, he sees Dan rubbing the clear liquid together on his fingertips. Arin moans.

"Nice and wet for me already."

Dan goes for his belt, undoing the buckle and shoving the material down to his knees. Arin's chest is heaving with need, his mind so hazy, swimming. Why is his heat so intense this time around? Why does he feel like he's on day five? His fingers bite into the carpet and he lets out a half-shout when Dan traces the rim of muscle. Fucking Dan. There's really no need to tease. Doesn't Dan see that Arin's already going out of his mind?

"Please...inside..." Arin whines.

Dan obliges, sliding two nimble fingers into Arin's slick hole, thrusting in with ease. Arin moans, the feeling delicious but nowhere near enough. He needs more. He needs Dan's cock. He wants that thick knot, wants to be filled with come and bred full of pups and...

Arin shakes his head. Why does he keep coming back to breeding? It's the whole point of heat - to procreate - but Arin's never felt that need so intensely as when Dan became his alpha. All he wants is for Dan to breed him, to use him and leave him full of pups. Arin shivers at the thought. He wants to tell Dan, but...Dan, who's already freaked out by the idea of mating? How would he feel about breeding?

Dan presses firmly against Arin's prostate and the last of Arin's logical thoughts fly out the window as he comes hard without his dick being touched even once. He shoots his load all over the floor, gasping and shivering, and Dan growls deeply behind him.

The fingers are gone, and Arin only has a second to whine, to clench around nothing, lamenting the feeling of being so fucking empty, before the blunt head of Dan's cock is against Arin's hole. Arin whimpers, pressing back, so hungry, so needy for Dan.

"You smell so good, Arin," Dan growls, his voice deep and delicious. "Gonna fuck you good, babe."

Arin moans. "P - Please..."

Dan thrusts into Arin with one firm, deep movement. He's inside of Arin all the way, Arin's slick hole leaking around his cock.

" _Fuck_ ," Dan grunts, his hands grabbing onto Arin's hips, squeezing. "Jesus, Arin."

Before more can be said, the recording room door bangs open, and Dan whips his head around to see Brian marching Ross into the room. His eyes are heated as he looks at Dan and Arin, already locked together.

"Br - Brian!" Dan says.

"You two really thought that you could fuck in here without us noticing?" Brian asks. Even as he talks, Ross is dropping to his knees, pushing his jeans down to his feet and copying Arin's position, presenting himself to his alpha. "It was all that I could do to get Ross in here and not have him try to ride me out in the main room."

Arin moans, pressing back against Dan to remind him that he's _waiting_.

"Please," Ross whimpers from his side of the room.

"Hang on, little one," Brian says. "Move closer to them."

Ross scrambles to his feet, dripping slick between his legs. He moves to some unseen point that Brian had directed him to, which turns out to be right in front of Arin. When Ross presents himself again, his face is bowed close to Arin's.

Brian strides up behind Ross, his cock already out and dripping thick strings of come. "Tell Dan what you told me, Ross," Brian demands, placing a light smack on Ross's tight little ass as he strokes himself with his other hand.

Ross looks up at Dan, meeting his eyes. "I... I want him to breed me. I want to be bred."

Dan gasps, and Brian smirks, teasing the head of his cock against Ross's hole, making Ross shiver and cry out. Brian doesn't push in yet, taking his time and drawing it out, and Ross presses his face into the carpet, sobbing into it.

"Seems an interesting thing happens when omegas turn twenty-nine," Brian says, reaching down to fist a hand in Ross's hair, tugging his head up and back at the same time as he thrusts fully into Ross, who moans out, swallowing tightly and shaking on his arms as he holds himself up, his back arched so prettily. "Turns out that they're just dying to be bred."

Dan looks down at the wide expanse of Arin's back, his pale skin that’s rapidly turning pink, and he can see Arin shivering. He grunts at the feeling of Arin tightening around him.

"Ask him," Brian goads. "Ask yours what he wants."

Dan swallows. "Is...is that true, Ar? You want me to breed you?"

Arin's face burns at the conversation, at the question that Dan's asking him. He does. Oh, God, he does.

How can he admit it?

"Arin?" Dan asks, voice going firm. "Whatever you want the most, just tell me."

Arin lifts himself up enough to look at Dan, unable to ignore the thread of dominance in his voice, how much he wants to do right by his alpha. His face is burning, his ass grinding shamelessly back against Dan’s cock. He nods.

"I want you to breed me."

Dan moans, his hips rolling of their own accord as he thrusts into Arin. The sound melds into Ross's groans as Brian fully begins to fuck his younger omega. Dan should be worried, should be concerned, but all he wants is to give Arin exactly what he needs, to take care of his sweet mate, his lovely omega.

"Okay," Dan breathes, squeezing at Arin's hips. "I'll breed you, baby. You'll take my knot and I'll fill you up. You're going to be so fucking full of me, my seed. You'll look beautiful, Arin."

Arin moans, Dan starting to set a medium pace, too turned on to go as slow as he'd originally planned to.

"You two aren't fucking leaving this room until you're knocked up," Brian growls, leaning over to bear down on Ross. Dan can see Brian's hips slamming against Ross's ass, how dominant Brian is over his omega but how much Ross clearly loves it, squirming and moaning, drooling with how good it feels.

" _Fuck_." Dan goes faster, fucking into the tight heat of Arin's body, dizzy with how amazing he always feels, how he's clenching around Dan like he's already trying to milk him. He slides a hand down Arin's back as his hips slam against Arin's gorgeous, honeyed ass. Dan's hand finds Arin's shoulder, brushing the deep, raised skin of the claim mark that Dan had left on him so many moons ago. He brushes the scar and Arin moans, tightening around him, and Dan can feel Arin getting hotter inside, getting aroused even further.

The room is full of lewd, slick noises, moans and grunts mingled together. It should be weird to have Brian and Ross in here with them, but it isn't, maybe because the lot of them are reduced down to their most primal urges. Right now, they're just two alphas with their sweet mates, their beautiful, perfect omegas, their lovers who are dying to be knotted and filled with come.

Ross makes a guttural noise and Dan looks up to see Brian fucking Ross, fast and deep, his hands on Ross's shoulders, pressing him down to the floor. He can see Ross's knees wobbling, and he isn’t even sure how Ross is staying upright with the force of Brian’s thrusts. Brian's mouth is against Ross's ear, growling and nipping, and if Dan focuses, then he can hear Brian's words clear as day, as if Brian were right next to him.

"So cute...look so good all full of me. You're my slut, Ross. Aren't you? My cute little omega slut..."

Ross nods, but Brian growls. "Say it."

"I - I'm your slut," Ross moans.

Brian rewards him with a particularly deep thrust, and Ross nearly howls, his hands scrabbling out to grab at the nearest object in front of him, which just so happens to be Arin. Ross's one hand closes around Arin's wrist where Arin's fingers are tight in the carpet, his other hand finding Arin's fingers and lacing them together, desperate and needy. Arin holds back just as tight, letting out a litany of beautiful noises that, not for the first time, Dan wishes he had on tape.

Dan pounds into Arin's slick heat. He loves seeing Arin spread out for him, how open Arin is, how fucking beautiful his mate is.

He's aware that he's a sap, even now, when he's on fire and Arin is clenching around him, presenting and begging for everything from him, hair falling out his ponytail, shaking with need.

"Are you close again?" Dan murmurs, pressing a kiss to the small of Arin's back. "You gonna come again, my cute little omega?"

Arin whimpers. "Dan, I want - I want - "

"I know what you want," Dan says, growling. "You want to be so full of my knot, you want to feel me so fucking deep inside of you, you want us locked together and all you'll feel is me twitching inside of you, coming again and again, knocking your ass up."

Arin moans, and Dan can see him squeeze at Ross's hand.

Already, Dan can feel his knot beginning to swell. Soon, he and Arin will be stuck together and his body will try to breed Arin's. Arin wants it, and judging by the heat that courses through Dan, he's surprised to find that he wants it, too. He wants to see Arin swollen and full of his pups, wants to stake this ultimate claim on Arin, show everyone else just how deeply and intimately Arin belongs to him.

The thought makes his knot swell faster, and he grunts. "Arin, I think I'm - "

Arin is babbling, shifting back into Dan's rapid thrusts, clenching around him. "Give it to me, Dan - Daniel...I - _please_ \- I want your knot. I want to feel it so big inside of me, stretching me, please, please, _please_..."

"Fuck..." Brian grunts, his eyes lingering on Arin and Dan. Dan can see Brian clutching Ross close to him, ramming into him. He growls. "Here it comes, Ross. Fuck, I'm going to knot you, baby boy - _fuck_."

Ross is whining, rubbing his face into the carpet, red-cheeked and glassy-eyed. He looks like he's in pure ecstasy. Dan watches, still fucking into Arin as Brian growls, deep and low. Dan watches as Brian twitches, can smell the heavy, salty scent of come as Brian knots Ross into place.

Dan's so excited, so fucking turned on, to know that soon that will be him and Arin. They'll be twined, locked together, stuck, their bodies fitting together so well, begging for this biologically, physically, in every way.

"Arin, I'm...I - I'm gonna knot you, baby girl."

Arin whines, nodding desperately. "Knot me - fuck, _please_."

Dan feels his knot swell and catch at Arin's rim as he tumbles over the edge, straight into pure pleasure. His hands clutch at Arin as wave after wave of endorphins crash over him. He's coming. He can feel his cock spurting thick into Arin, can feel how primed Arin is, how fertile and ready his body is to keep everything that Dan's giving him.

Arin trembles the whole time, clenching at Dan and milking his cock for even more come. "Your knot is so big...I'm so _full_ ," he moans, sweating and shivering. "You're breeding me..."

Dan's heard that, when you successfully breed your mate, you just _know_ , some hokey feelings crap that tells you that it worked. He never fucking believed in it, but, right now, buried inside of Arin, he's got this feeling warming inside of him, something telling him that it worked, that Arin is getting exactly what he and his body craved.

Dan's knot hasn’t gone down; it might not for a while. He leans over Arin, peppering his back with kisses, petting him, trying to shower him with as much affection as he can.

His lovely omega. His beautiful soulmate.


End file.
